When The Worst Event is Going to Happen
by mazoku with wings
Summary: Waktu pelajaran bahasa inggris, tiba-tiba ada razia dadakan di kelas. Murid satu kelas panik mikirin nasib mereka. Mulailah mereka membuat rencana. Mau tau rencananya? Silahkan baca sendiri! R&R!
1. Razia?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. It'll never be MINE!

**Warning**: AU. OOC

**A/N**: My first Naruto fic. Don't blame me. Dan jangan marah kalau character-characternya terlalu OOC dan ada grammar yang error. Gomen. Yasudlah. On with the fic..

* * *

**When The Worst Event is Going to Happen**

Pada hari jumat siang, Ibu guru Kurenai, Guru Kimia di sekolahnya menyuruh salah seorang muridnya untuk mengambilkan bukunya yang tertinggal di Laboratorium Kimia, Murid itu bernama Hinata. Dia segera berlari ke Lab kimia dengan tergesa-gesa. Nah, waktu udah mau nyampe, ternyata tuh lab kimia dikunci.

"Ah sial, penjaga Lab-nya dimana ya?", Hinata bergumam sendiri dia udah mulai pusing gara-gara itu.

Lalu dia berlari ke arah pojokan dimana biasanya penjaga lab nongkrong. Akhirnya dia ketemu sama tuh penjaga lab. Dan penjaga Lab itu akhirnya bukain pintu Lab kimia dan Hinata cepet-cepet masuk ke dalam Lab. Tapi ternyata buku Bu Kurenai udah nggak ada lagi.

"Ihh.. dimana sih bukunya?", Pikir Hinata.

Terus dia akhirnya balik ke ruangnya Bu Kurenai. "Bu Kurenai, saya nggak nemuin bukunya bu. Kayaknya udah hilang deh bu", Dia berkata.

"Ohh.. yaudah deh. Kamu masih punya buku ini gak? Bukunya kayak gini cuma lebih tebel", Bu Kurenai berkata sambil memperlihatin buku tersebut.

"Hmm.. ma.. masih ada kok bu, besok saya bawa", Hinata menjawab dengan gugup.

"Besok bawa ya jangan lupa"

"Iya bu, saya balik ke kelas ya bu", Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk dan pergi ke kelas. Tapi nasib berkata lain, ternyata dia ngeliat 'Nona Tsunade-sama' kepala sekolah mereka, bawa-bawa gunting yang extra besar, spidol tinta permanen warna pink nyala yang norak setengah mampus sama masker. Kontan Hinata langsung kaget, Dia berpikir ngapain lah Tsunade bawa-bawa gituan. Terus waktu dia sadar, Dia berpikir, anak-anak kelas bakal dilanda bencana! Ternyata sang kepala sekolah itu mau ngerazia satu SEKOLAH! Inilah saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup mereka semua. Buat anak cowok yang rambutnya udah mulai gondrong bakal digunting rambutnya, buat anak cewek yang bawa-bawa kosmetik ke sekolah bakal disita, dan buat anak cewek plus cowok yang gak ada nama mereka di seragamnya bakal ditulis namanya pake tinta pink norak itu (permanen lagi!) dan yang bakal ditulis nanti nama-nama kayak 'tukiem, parjo, tini, badu, dan lain lain' (gomen kalo ada nama kalian yang kayak kusebutin tadi). Hinata langsung shock, tapi untung bagi dia, soalnya dia nggak pernah bawa-bawa kosmetik ke sekolah, dan baju seragamnya selalu memenuhi standar. Tapi, kiamatlah bagi Sakura dan Ino, anak-anak cewek yang selalu berantem satu sama lain dan selalu berlagak centil. Hinata langsung buru-buru ke kelas. Sewaktu dia sampai di kelas, dia langsung memberi tahu informasi itu ke temen-temennya. Tapi, Sia-sia aja semua pada gak percaya. Sungguh malang nasibmu, nak. Mari kita mengenang jasa-jasa Hinata. Hening Cipta dimulai.. (hah?)

Kemudian 1 jam pelajaran berlalu, Di siang hari yang terik itu , Para murid-murid yang baik hati, tidak sombong serta rajin menabung itu lagi semangat-semangatnya belajar Bahasa Inggris. Cuaca yang panas dan terik nggak menciutkan semangat mereka buat belajar. Nah, waktu lagi asyik-asyiknya belajar, Naruto, seorang anak yang mempunyai keahlian mencontek tingkat pre-junior lagi pusing memikirkan jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut. Saking pusingnya kepalanya mulai pecah sedikit demi sedikit. Bisa kita lihat, ada sedikit retakan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Itu menandakan bahwa dia mulai mengidap penyakit stresanus dibagianus kepalamampus. Dia mulai menanyakan jawaban soal-soal yang super susah itu ke teman seperjuangannya dan sama bodohnya, Kiba.

"Woi Kiba my darling, liat jawabanmu dong", Naruto nanya ke Kiba dan pasang tampang genit.

"Ih Najong! Kau pikir aku udah ngisi satu soal pun, hah?", Kiba mulai menggerutu.

"Ah payah! Bodoh amat sih!", Naruto mulai jengkel dan pasang tampang remeh.

"Sebodoh-bodohnya aku lebih bodoh lagi dirimu Naruto!", Kiba berkata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto gak jelas.

"Yeahh, Whatever lah", Naruto pasang logat sok inggris (mentang-mentang pelajaran bahasa inggris) plus sok kerennya di depan temannya itu.

"ihh.. cuma tau kata-kata 'whatever' doang bangga" Shikamaru nyeletuk.

"Iya-iya aku kan gak sepintar dirimu. Oi.. Oi.. Liat nih, temen kita Shikamaru si pintar dari gua hantu. Wuahahahahaaa", Naruto nyerocos sambil bikin lawakan yang jayus itu.

Murid-murid di kelas dogol ini mulai menatap Naruto dengan pandangan 'ha-ha-ha-lucu-amat-ya'

"AH APAAN SIH KALIAN SEMUA! Pada gak tau lelucon yang terbaru dimasa kini!", wajah si Naruto mulai memerah gara-gara malu.

Lalu, ketika Naru lagi asyik-asyiknya protes sama temen-temennya, Bapak Guru yang dikenal ter-killer disekolah, Pak Kakashi, yang selalu pake masker gak jelas datang ke mejanya. Dia mulai pasang tampang tersadis dan mata tertajam di tahun ini. Saking tajamnya, orang-orang aja berdarah-darah gara-gara tuh mata.

"Ehemm.. Ehem..", Pak Kakashi mulai berdehem-dehem

"Ehhhhh.. Bapak. Apa kabar pak?", Naruto dengan gaya sok asiknya mulai ngajak pak guru killer tersebut bercanda.

"HMPH!", Tampang pak guru tersebut mulai mirip kayak setan.

"AMPUNNN DJ!! Eh salah, AMPUNNN BAPAK!!", Naru mulai teriak minta tolong.

"Speak english please, Uzumaki. And you are so noisy, you know? And because of that, i'm going to punish you, NARUTO UZUMAKI! Stand up at the front of the class, lift your legs, touch your ears, close your eyes, close your nose, and close your mouth." (Ampun gimana tuh?)

"Hah? Maap pak, saya gak ngerti apa yang bapak bilang!", Naruto dengan polosnya berkata.

"How poor me, God for teaching a student like this, and Uzumaki the meaning of what i said just now is, 'Silahkan berdiri di depan kelas, Angkat kaki, sentuh telingamu, tutup mata, tutup hidung, TUTUP MULUT!' and I told you to speak english, but you didn't, You must call me 'Sir Hatake'. Now, What are you waiting for? GO FOR IT!", Pak Kakashi memerintah Naru layaknya seorang pembantu dan majikan.

"Oh mi Got! Gimana I do kayak that pak?", Naruto protes dengan pronounciation yang total error dan sedikit bahasa inggris yang diketahuinya.

"JUST DO IT NOW!", Pak Kakashi, eh Sir Hatake ngebentak Naru.

"YESYESYES!", Naruto ngejawab dengan cepat karena hanya itu kata-kata yang dikuasainya.

KRIETT.. JGLEK! Bunyi seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan kerasnya. Sampe-sampe tuh pintu yang soak, murahan dan reyot udah mau ambruk dibuatnya. Langkah demi langkah orang itu masuk ke kelas itu. Dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan meja guru. Dia memegang gunting rumput yang extra besar eh bukan gunting rumput tapi gunting rambut yang besarnya naujubilah gak tanggung-tanggung. 'ckrik.. ckrik', Suara gunting berbunyi di tangannya.

"Perhatian kelas tercinta ini, Hari ini ada razia disini", yak ternyata orang itu adalah kepala sekolah kita, Nona Tsunade. Sebenarnya di umurnya yang tuanya melebihi nenek-nenek itu dia nggak pernah mau dipanggil nenek. Dia ingin semua murid memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Nona'. Sadar bu, umur udah keriputan gitu.

_'nah apa aku bilang'_, pikir hinata dalam hati.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??????", Serentak anak cowok satu kelas kaget semua kecuali yang rambutnya udah botak duluan. Anak-anak satu kelas langsung ngeliat Hinata, mereka semua pasang tampang kecewa dan pengen nangis gara-gara nggak dengerin kata-kata si anak polos tersebut. Kemudian mereka langsung mengabaikan Hinata mulai nyari cara buat bebas dari Razia NERAKA itu.

"Ya ampun EmJi. Lebay amat sih kalian semua. Secara akyu yang mutusin gini", Nenek Tsunade eh Nona Tsunade berbicara dengan tampang males extra centilnya itu.

"TIDAKKKK!! Bencana dunia!!", Naruto mulai nangis-nangis di depan kelas dengan posisinya yang kayak disuruh sama Pak guru tercintanya itu.

"OH NOOO!! Rambut yang udah susah payah aku panjangin, di creambath di salon termahal di kota tiap hari, di shampoin pake rejoice ini yang biasanya kubanggain kalo ada orang nanya rambutku bagus gara-gara apa aku jawab 'Cuma pake shampo kok' ini mau dipotong????", Neji yang ngomong gak berhenti-henti itu kalang kabut cari cara supaya rambutnya yang nan indah semerbak harum mewangi itu nggak dipotong.

"Ya ampun Mak erot, Biasa aja kalee", Kiba nyeletuk.

"Pardon, daritadi kalian ngapain sih?", Sai dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Dasar dodol! Daritadi ini kita lagi ngeributin kenapa aku itu ganteng abis dah", Naru dengan bangga berkata, hidungnya mulai panjang kayak pinokio.

"HUUUUUUUU!! ganteng.. ganteng.. Nenekmu bertato!", Kiba menyoraki si pirang itu.

"Mending! daripada nenekmu main sumo lagi!", Naruto membalas sambil ngebayangin nenek-nenek main sumo. Dia mulai ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Gila kali ya?", Sasuke akhirnya ngomong.

"Daritadi kita ngapain sih sebenenarnya?", Si seniman kartun alias Sai mulai nanya lagi.

"Daritadi ini kita lagi ngomongin tentang razia rambut panjang buat anak cowok!", Akhirnya si rambut merah alias Gaara ngejawab.

"BERHENTI KERIBUTANNYA!!", Tsunade mulai esmoni, maksudnya emosi.

"IYAAAAAAAA NEK, eh IYAAA NONA!!", Satu kelas ngejawab.

"Tsunade-sama, anak ceweknya ikutan di razia nggak?", Si cewek centil berambut pink yakni Sakura itu nanya ke Tsunade-sama sambil ngelintir-lintir rambutnya.

"Anak cewek bebas dari razia rambut, tenang aja. Lagian anak cewek gak perlu ada razia rambut", Sang kepala sekolah ganjen itu berkata.

"HOREEEEEEEE!! BANZAI!!", Kontan anak cewek satu kelas bersorak-sorai.

"AHH! Nona Tsunade-sama gak adil!!", Chouji yang daritadi gak kedapetan kesempatan buat ngomong akhirnya bisa ngomong juga.

"IYAIYA!", Lee nimbrung

"HUUUUUUUUU..", anak cowok satu kelas ber- Huuu-Huuu ria.

"Saya memang bilang anak cewek bebas dari razia rambut, tapi saya nggak bilang kalo anak cewek bebas dari razia HP, alat kosmetik, dan lain lain kan?", Sang kepala sekolah terhormat itu berkata.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT THEE?", Temari teriak sambil melotot.

"mendingan uangnya dipake buat shopping, iya nggak temen-temen?", Ino yang gak kalah centilnya sama Sakura berkata dengan pedenya.

"Setuju!!", Anak cewek satu kelas berkata.

"UDAH AH! Back to the Topic! Ayo anak-anak cowok, Come to me please! Saya akan gunting rambut kalian yang udah panjang. Kalo pendek gak saya gunting. So, keep calm.. Dan buat anak-anak cewek. Kemarikan Kosmetik kalian. Buat dijual dan uangnya dipake buat ngebetulin atap sekolah yang pada bocor. HOHOHOHOHO", Tsunade mulai ketawa-ketawa kayak orang gila.

"Huuuuuuuuu!!", satu kelas menyorakinya.

"DIAMMMMM!!!! terutama anak cowok! Sini rambut kalian!", Tsunade teriak-teriak.

"Glek!", satu kelas nelen ludah.

**TBC..**

What will happen next? Apakah rambut mereka yang udah panjang-panjang itu bakal dipotong? Atau, Mereka punya rencana lain buat ngehindar dari razia?

Siapa yang tau? Hanya Author yang tau. Muahahaha. Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya!

Readers yang baik-baik, R & R Please! ARIGATOU WO KANADE.. KANADE.. xDD


	2. Rencana Dimulai!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto. Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. "Betapa malang nasibku.." (nyanyi)

**Warning :** **OOC**

**A/N : **Akhirnya chapter kedua berhasil kutulis juga maksudnya ku ketik juga (Fiuhh..). Kecepetan ya? hoohoo.. Makasih buat **ichibigaara, Inuzumaki Helen, kawaii-haruna, Kosuke Gege, dilia shiraishi, Aika Uchiha, 5 sekawan, dustdiamondKEEHL,** orang-orang yang mereview ficku ini, yg baik hati tidak sombong serta rajin meripiu dan makasih buat yang baca aja. wohoo.. Ada yang nanyain pairing, Aku masukin sarannya, Ada beberapa pairing disini, Kalo mau liat siapa aja silahkan baca sendiri! Hohoho.. Aku akan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat senang kalo kalian semua, fans Naruto yang baca fic ini, mau ngereview fic ini, Jangan cuma dibaca, Dikasih review juga ya kalo mau! Udah ah. Langsung aja ke Ficnya. HokeHoke! Here it is, **the second chapter**..

* * *

**When The Worst Event is Going to Happen**

_Chapter 2 : Rencana Dimulai!_

"Eh.. Ada yang ketinggalan di kelas sebelah yang baru saya razia, Sir Hatake saya ambil dulu, Awasi mereka Sir Hatake!", Sang nenek eh sang nona terhormat itu berkata dengan cepatnya.

"Tsunade-sama! Tunggu se..", Sebelum sempat Pak Kakashi aka Sir Hatake menyelesaikan omongannya Nona Tsunade-sama langsung cabut duluan ke kelas sebelah dengan kecepatan kilat. Winggg... Serbuu!!

Melihat keadaan yang seperti itu, Murid satu kelas langsung membuat rencana agar terhindar dari Tsunade Sang Setan Tukang Ngerazia Orang itu, Mereka langsung berkumpul ke meja bundar, Dan terjadilah Konferensi Meja Bundar ke-102. Kali ini terdapatlah perwakilan-perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok cewek dan cowok. Dari kelompok cowok terpilihlah Shikamaru menjadi ketua konferensi tersebut atas keputusan mereka. Pertama-tama dia nggak mau, Tapi demi rambutnya yang kayak duri landak itu dia rela mengorbankan kemalasannya. Sementara dari kelompok cewek terpilihlah Temari menjadi perwakilan mereka. Alasannya adalah karena dia cocok di pasangin sama Shika. Mereka ngebicarain rencana tersebut. Berdiskusi satu sama lain gak peduli Sir Hatake mereka itu ada di depan, lagi ngeliatin mereka sambil pasang tampang keanehan dan iler sama ingusnya keluar persis kayak Patrick di Spongebob. Mereka langsung ngubah baju seragam mereka yang super butut itu dengan seragam ala MEN IN BLACK plus Kacamata itemnya. Tidak lupa memakai jam tangan mahal bermerk Rolex (What the?), Dan hanya Naruto seorang yang memakai jam tangan buatan dengan memakai spidol yang jarumnya gak bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya (alias harus digambar bolak-balik. Dasar gak bemodal!)

"Hmm.. Apa yang bakal kita kerjain nih?", Naruto memulai.

"I have an Idea!', Kata Kiba penuh kemenangan.

"Yeee... tumben pinter bahasa inggris?", Ino nyeletuk.

"Bukannya udah pinter dari dulu?", Kiba ngejawab dengan tampang sok cool.

"Ihh.. pede amat!", Temari berkata sambil pasang muka jijai.

"Udah!! Yang penting ini gimana caranya supaya TSSTNO itu gak gunting rambut rejoiceku yang indah ini!", Kata Neji penuh amarah.

"Apaan tuh TSSTNO?", Sai lagi-lagi nanya dengan polosnya.

"Kau itu telmi amat sih? Kan udah jelas-jelas di kelas ini julukin si Tsunade sompret itu kayak gitu! TSSTNO itu kependekan dari Tsunade Sang Setan Tukang Ngerazia Orang! Gimana sih?", Naruto ngejawab dengan galaknya sampe-sampe jigongnya yang baunya kayak jengkol yang direbus pake minyak jelanta jamuran itu muncrat-muncrat ke muka cowok dengan baju sexy tersebut. (hoh?)

"NARUTO GOBLOK! JANGAN MARAHIN COWOK AKU!", Ino teriak ke muka Naruto.

"Iyaiya!! Ampunn!!", Naruto minta tolong.

"WOI DENGERIN AKU DULU!!", Kiba teriak kayak orang kesambet setan.

"Iya.. Apa sih rencanamu?", Kata Shikamaru.

"Kalian tau kan kalo dia itu phobia darah?", Tanya Kiba.

"Kagak. Emang kenapa?", Kata Chouji penasaran.

"Gini aja ntar kita gorok si Naruto, Yaudah deh dia kan gak tahan liat darah pasti dia bakal pingsan, Terus kita kabur deh, Brilian kan?", Kiba ngomong dengan bangganya, Padahal rencana dia itu gilanya setengah mati.

"Buju Buset dah! Gila amat!", Kata Shikamaru. Dia kaget dengerin apa yang dibilang temennya yang maniak doggy tersebut.

"Anjis!! Kenapa harus aku yang digorok? Aku belom tobat tau, Aku gak mau mati masuk neraka!", Naruto protes.

"Iya Kib, lagian kalo ntar dia mati aku mau minjem duit sama siapa, hah?", Shikamaru berkata.

"Huuu.. Dasar gak bemodal!", Ejek Kiba.

"Gini aja!!", Akhirnya Shika nyelonong.

"Apaan?", Kata Temari.

"Aku denger-denger gosipnya Sir Hatake itu Pedophil!", Shikamaru berkata dengan insting gosipnya.

"APAA KAU BILANG?", Temari lagi-lagi teriak dengan mata melotot. Itulah hobi dia yang terbaru.

"Ah lebay amat si Temari, Ngomong-ngomong Shika tau dari mana tuh gosip?", Kata Naruto dengan rasa tak bersalah.

"Denger-denger dari Jiraiya-sama. Dia kan BF-nya si TSSTNO itu", Kata Shika dengan bangga, Sampe kupingnya memanjang 150 km di atas bumi.

"Dasar Biang Gosip", Kata Neji sok cool padahal dari tadi lagaknya kayak orang nggak jelas.

"Ketauan hobi baruku", Kata Shikamaru dengan tampang yang SANGAT POLOS.

"Wah julukan baru buat Kakashi peang", Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apaan?", Tanya Gaara penuh tanya.

"Syekh Puji Versi Kakashi! Muahahahaa", Kata Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Ya deh, Terserahmu", Kata Gaara mulai males liat tuh cowok pirang gak jelas.

"Wuuuu.. Dasar Gaara! Bagus kan ideku??", Kata Naruto.

"Dasar orang bodoh", Kata si Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Wowowowoo.. Diem kau!", Kata Naruto.

"HEH.. Dobe gak usah perintah-perintah aku!", Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Suka-suka aku dong Teme, Mulut-mulutku kok.. wekk", Si dobe berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke si teme itu.

"NANTANG YA??? NANTANG HAH??", Kata Sasuke tampaknya dia mulai marah.

"Kalo iya kenapa?", Kata-kata Naruto makin buat si Sasuke marah.

"Aku pijek-pijek mukamu ntar!", Sasuke berkata.

"Coba wekkk", Kata Naruto malah makin mengejek.

"UDAH UDAH! Kita kan sekarang lagi diskusi nih! Kok malah berantem?", Kata Gaara menenangkan mereka.

"Bener tuh.. Hmmmm.. Aku punya ide..", Kata Shikamaru dengan yakinnya.

"Bagus! Apa idenya?", Kata Neji penuh semangat.

"Anak-anak cewek, Apa kalian bisa bantuin kita?", Kata Shikamaru penuh harap.

"Ihhh.. Kok aku juga sih?", Kata Ino. Dia mulai ngambek gara-gara dia kepilih buat ngejalanin rencana misterius tersebut.

"Udah gak papa Ino-chan, Tenang aja ya", Kata Sai cowok Ino tersebut. Dia mulai nenangin si Ino yang udah mulai gelagapan tak jelas.

"Kalo demi Sai-kun sih gak papa. Hehehehe..", Ino ngebales kata-kata Sai.

"Ih gak papa deh. Demi alat-alat make up-ku..", Tenten berkata padahal sebenarnya dia juga gak setuju.

"Apa a.. aku juga ha.. harus i-kut?", Dengan gaya bicara yg kayak biasanya, Hinata mulai unjuk rasa. How poor you..

"Kalo gak mau juga gak papa kok Hinata..", Kata Naruto ke Hinata. Biasa mereka kan saling suka. Hihiii...

"Makasih", Kata Hinata dia mulai tersenyum. Naruto langsung ber-nosebleed ria ngeliat Hinata yang lagi senyum sampe-sampe kehabisan darah.

"Ada yang mau nyumbangin darah buat Naruto?", Kiba ngejek Naruto.

" Udah! Jangan banyak omong! Ini semua demi keselamatan kita! Shika, Apa yang harus kami kerjain?", Sakura berbicara ke Ino kemudian balik ke Shikamaru.

"Gini nih, Kalian bisa gak ngerayu si Pedophil tersebut?", Shikamaru berkata dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keseriusan! Waw! Ada apakah gerangan?

"Ehmmm.. Mungkin?", Kata Sakura setengah ragu setengah yakin.

"BAGUS! Ntar waktu kalian ngerayu si pedophil itu, Kita cabut keluar kelas lewat jendela! Kebetulan kelas kita ada di lante satu kan?", Kata Shikamaru dengan bangga. "Dan Temari.."

"Ceileeee... Cuit cuit mesra niyee...", Naruto dengan gaya noraknya itu bersiul-siul. Dan yang lain pun ikut-ikutan senyum nggak jelas.

"Diem Naru! Kita memang butuh dia nih!", Muka Shikamaru jadi merah kayaknya dia memang ada rasa tuh ma Temari. "Tem, Kau bisa gak ngejalanin langkah terkhir, yaitu Nendang dia yang bakal banyak nyucurin darah dari idungnya? Biar sekalian Ko-it gitu", Kata Shikamaru dengan lagak sok bossy.

"Yaudah deh. Aku malah seneng dapat kerjaan yang kayak gini. Hohohoo", Temari berkata dengan gaya Tsunade yang ketawa-ketawa gak jelas dan mirip kayak setan.

"Yahyah.. Mulai terkumpul!", Kata Shika kesenangan.

"Trus gimana? Kita langsung lari gitu keluar jendela? Kenapa gak pake boneka Kankurou? Kan ada banyak, Tinggal kita dandanin aja jadi mirip kita semua, Kan lebih praktis!", Ide Gaara bagus juga ternyata.

"Pinter Gaar!! Pinter!!", Kata Shika dengan wajah takjub.

"Oke deh, ntar aku mau ambil bonekaku dulu supaya jadi penyamaranku. Hohohoo..", Kata Kankurou bangga. Ternyata ada untungnya juga jadi maniak boneka.

"Bagus, Ntar dikira si TSSTNO boneka itu kita, Padahal.. Hihihiii", Tenten mulai ngikik gak jelas.

"Oke deh, Rencana udah disusun, Sekarang.. RENCANA DIMULAI!!", Kata Naruto semangat.

Kemudian mereka ganti baju mereka yang kayak mafia itu jadi normal lagi. Dan segera melakukan persiapan sebelum Tsunade-sama muncul buat ngerazia mereka. Semua pada sibuk ngedandanin boneka mereka biar mirip sama tampang mereka. Dan akhirnya kelas itu menjadi seperti KAPAL PECAH. Dan akhirnya, Mereka mulai menjalankan rencana gila tersebut. Dimulai dari Sakura & Ino. Mereka mulai menjalankan perintah temen-temennya.

"Pak Kakashi..", Kata Sakura. Yak! Inilah bagian dari rencana mereka.

"Sir Hatake..", Ino berkata dengan nada yang super duper genit.

"Sir...", Kata Tenten hampir sama kayak logat Ino.

'_Ih mampus dah, Gila nih, Kayaknya semua pada tau kalo aku pedophil, Bisa-bisa aku.. aku..'_ Batin Sir Hatake dalam hati. Kayaknya dia mulai ngggak tahan nih.

"Ukhh pemaksaan..", Kata Naruto yang berubah jadi cewek. Ternyata dia dipaksa temen-temennya dan dipakaikan dress warna putih berrenda dan dengan pita besar warna merah di tengahnya plus dikasih wig dan bandana.

'_WUAHHHHH!! APAAN NIH? IMUT AMAT! Ahhh bisa-bisa betul-betul..' _Sir Hatake mulai ngebatin lagi dan Upsss.. para pembaca kayaknya udah mulai ngucur tuh darah dari idungnya.

"SIR HATAKE!", Kata Naruto versi cewek yang mulai menjalankan misinya.

Ngeliat tuh muka Naru yang merah, Kontan Sir Hatake udah gak tahan lagi dan akhirnya.. JROTTTTTTTT!!! CUUUURRRRRRRR.. Darah Sir Hatake mulai keluar kayak air mancur. Ancur dah. Kontan satu kelas jadi lautan darah (Eh nggak deh hanya bercanda. Jangan anggap serius). Tinggal satu lagi yang belum kelar yaitu TENDANGAN TEMARI yang terkenal dasyat rasanya. 'JEDUAGHHHH!!!!' Akhirnya Sir Hatake tergelepar di lantai dan pingsan 2 hari 3 malem (hoh?). Langkah pertama sudah selesai, Sekarang tinggal langkah kedua, Mereka mulai menyiapkan boneka-boneka mereka dan menempatkan boneka-boneka itu ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Dan satu persatu mereka mulai keluar dari kelas melalui 'jendela'.

"Cepetan Naru! Lama amat sih!"Kata Gaara dengan panik.

"Sabar! Kau kira gak susah nih lompat pake baju cewek? Mana aku gak sempet ngelepasinnya lagi!", Kata Naruto jengkel.

"Ukkkhh.. Cepetan Naru!!", Kata Kiba dia mulai kesal.

Namun terlambatlah sudah, Mereka mendengar suara pintu didobrak dengan keras. Dan terapatlah seorang wanita berambut pirang di depan pintu kelas mereka. NONA TSUNADE. Dialah orangnya. Mulailah jantung mereka berdetak kencang.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG DAG DIG DUG DEG**

**DAG DIG DUG.......................................................................DER!! DAIA! **(**hoh?**)

"Loh? Ngapain kalian disitu?", Kata Tsunade-sama dengan muka heran.

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG!

'_Tamat riwayatku..'_, Pikir mereka semua kompak.

**TBC..**

Apa yang bakal terjadi? Apakah Tsunade bakal nangkep mereka? Ato malah mereka bisa lolos dari si TSSTNO itu? Oke deh! Tungguin di Chapter selanjutnya. REVIEW MINNA! i LOVE review so MUCH 'til dead.. Sayonara to te wo futte! Lah.. Lah.. Lah.. Aku sayang sekali dengan REVIEW!

PS : Mengenai Kakashi jadi pedophil, Tolong ya fans Kakashi jangan marah! Ini cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja. Hoho. Dan julukan Tsunade itu, aku terinspirasi dari temen-temen satu kelasku yang buat julukan buat guruku yang super nyebelin. hahaha


End file.
